Morning Sex
by Yui and Makino-chan
Summary: Harry always had trouble waking up, so Severus decided to give him a wake up call, beneficial to both of them. *SMUT*


Hello, Yui-chan here again. This is just a smutty one-shot of HarryXSnape. This story have nothing to do with Wanted and I do not own any of the characters. Just the story line. Hope you guys like it! Reviews are deeply appreciated. Enjoy.

* * *

Harry woke with the sunlight glaring onto his face. He scowled as he turned his face into the pillow and snuggled under the covers. Hands snaked over his waist, one wrapping over his naked chest pulling Harry closer to the owner while the other cupped him gently.

'Not during this ungodly hour Sev.' Harry said, trying to be stern but his breath hitched and his voice came out huskier than he intended it to. Severus chuckled softly as he nipped his lover's bare shoulder.

' I don't think I can wait, _Potter_. And by the feel of it, neither can you.' He slowly pumped Harry with one finger teasing his tip. He flipped Harry over so he would lie on his back before dipping his head so he could leave a trail of love bites before he could finally tongue him.

Harry, propped up on his elbows, watched his lover with hooded eyes. All reasons to stop, flew out of his head. When Severus took him whole, Harry's head fell back as he let a low moan out. Severus hummed in delight before slipping one finger in him. Harry shivered in response as his tongue continued to tease him. That finger was followed by another.

'Fuck Sev. You're killing me.' Harry breathed out. Severus chuckled before slowly pumping his fingers while brushing his fingers against Harry's sweet spot. Harry hissed then moaned as he bucked his hips upwards to the warm cave of Severus's mouth. 'Sev, god there. Right there.'

Severus smirked as he rose up to kiss his lover slowly, lips forming around each other before tongues searching each other's warm mouths. As they separated, Harry's breath was forming soft pants as he caressed his older lover's butt then back to his chest while sucking on his collarbone. Fingers brush against Severus nipples as he felt them harden. 'You're not suppose to stop idiot.' Harry whispered. He rose from the bed for another kiss before pushing his lover down to the bed.

Slowly Harry brought his mouth down, his tongue coming out to lick the slit where a bit of pre-cum was already accumulating. Severus let out a throaty moan at the feeling of Harry's tongue wrapping around the head of his cock. Harry sucked the member into his mouth, as he felt Severus fingers weaving through his hair, forcing Harry's head down, taking his cock even deeper.

Harry sucked hard as he moved his mouth up and down the shaft, his tongue wrapping around the heated flesh ever time he pulled up. One hand wrapped around Severus's balls, rubbing and tugging in time with his sucks. Severus pulled his young lover up and kissed him tongues fought for dominance. When they parted, he nibbled along Harry's neck and earlobe. Licking at the lobe, he muttered, 'I'm at my limit.'

Harry gulped and pressed his damp forehead against the other, he looked straight into Severus's eyes, those dark pools of black ink were filled with emotions he'd only been able to see. Lust, need, compassion and love, swirling in his black eyes.

'Hurry…' he shivered as Severus positioned himself at his entrance and with one rough trust buried himself into Harry, the raven paused in his tracks his breaths becoming more frantic and heavy. Merlin, Harry always felt so good.

Harry wiggled above him trying to get him to go even deeper, his head flew back a husky moan escaping his dry throat when the tip of Severus's cock brushed against his spot sending hot flushes of pleasure through his body. Severus smirked, and began frantically thrusting in and out, aiming for that spot that would make Harry scream his name.

Harry's hands clenched around Severus's black hair as his head and back continued to pound against the bed. He was utterly lost in ecstasy as Severus repeatedly hit his prostrate, he'd even forgotten his screams could be heard outside. Severus was enjoying making Harry moan and writhe underneath him.

Severus flipped Harry around, his chest on the bed as he lifted his hips upwards before thrusting harshly into his lover again. Sounds of pants and skin hitting skin filled the room. Harry reached for his cock and started fisting himself as Severus lifted Harry up to sit of his lap while holding him tightly to his chest.

Severus lightly kissed Harry's neck and shoulder blades as he took over his lover's hand at his cock. Fisting Harry cock in time to his thrusts, Severus whispered dirty words to Harry, making him moan louder while his other hand caressed Harry's body before settling on his hip.

His hold on the raven's hips was starting to bruise, but he doubted his green eye lover even noticed the pain. Severus smirked, Harry was already starting to tremble. Then suddenly Severus held Harry's tip tightly while furiously thrusting into him.

'Sev…?' Harry pants out heavily. 'Let-let me come.'

'Did you forget what you have to say first Potter?' Severus purred out as he bit, hard, on Harry's shoulder, leaving at mark. His mark.

'I-Oh god-I love you Sev!'

'Good boy.' Severus smiled as he released his hand before pushing Harry down once more. With a couple thrusts, they both came together.

'Merlin…that's a good way to wake me up.' Harry muttered.

Severus pulled out with a grin and rested next to the exhausted Harry, panting slightly. He enjoyed looking at a flushed Harry, the pink tint across his cheeks and nose fits him well.

' Love you too, Harry.'

* * *

Wow, who else was loving the dominant Snape? This was fun to write and I hope you all like it! See you guys around.

-Yui- xoxo


End file.
